LANCE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.87. Date of birth 1999. October 18. Portland place. Brown hair, violet eyes. North American nationality Lance Rodney is an OC from my stories. He is the second son of Cooan Malinde and Tom Rodney. He has an older brother, Alan, and a younger sister, Idina. On Earth will have no children. Historia en GWN Némesis He arrives at Nemesis fleeing from an impossible love, there he will take the name of Crimson. But her beloved will meet her, she will call herself since then Kurozuki, both will marry and have two children. A girl Kimberly who will be affectionately called Kim and a boy who will be called Crimson like him. Historia en Sailor Moon He does not exist because it does not belong to the Sailor Moon universo. Historia en GWA Alfa He wasn´t born yet Historia en GWB Beta He is the second son of Tom Rodney and Cooan Malinde. already being a child proves to be more introverted than his brothers and very fond of reading and solving mysteries. His own godmother Rei Hino perceives in him something very strange and special. Although not sure if that will be good or bad. Rei choose not to say anything to Cooan not to worry her. When Lance grows up, his enigmatic personality and his continuous journeys do concern his relatives. Although he never completely loses contact and periodically reappears in their lives. Historia en GWG Gamma Historia en GWG Gamma He is dedicated to his business, helping his father and completing some complicated missions. He meets Queen Neherenia whom he will recruit as a member of the Guardians, and even almost gets to relate to her. But aware that this is not his destiny, he departs from the young sovereign. Historia en GWD Delta It does not appear more rarely, being named more often. In the end he appears along with a group of elite fighters he leads The Guardians. That is dedicated to fighting supernatural threats. In this case, they try to stop the Nothing to protect Amethyst and her baby. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature. He appears in the memories of Debbie, Lawrence and Kyle, when he sends them to fight the vampires that have nested on the planet. He will also travel there meeting with the Anima Mates on some occasions and even with Princess Kakyuu. As part of his mission, he is focused to a much greater extent. He also occasionally collaborates with his cousins Leval and Mazoui. And as a finance expert, he advises Emerald on her Deveraux fashion business. Historia en GWT Trascendencia He continues to deal with his most important task, ensuring the continuity of events. He will leave the group of guardians entrusting Deborah Hunter to direct him. He will remain the custodian of the Book of Days for quite some time, trying to undo all the undue changes that his nephew Thomas Andrew Johnson makes. Later, Lance will begin to feel very close to his niece Loren Johnson. For that reason he will break relations with his own sister Idina and decide to leave for Nemesis, after definitively returning the book to the Demiurge. There, a new life will begin. Curiosities of the character. He behaves in a cold and detached way in appearance, although he is not really so. He is a great singer and dancer, inheriting both things from his parents. He is also a skilled martial arts fighter. His main virtue is his esoteric knowledge, being in contact with powers far superior and beyond his dimension. He will help the Messenger himself in fulfilling his misión. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation